


Paradise City

by Clandestine121



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine121/pseuds/Clandestine121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alsch Hozton only minded his own business. He went to work, got injured occsionally, then went for a good night out once in a while. So when something unwanted happened to disrupt his simple life, what was he to do? Roll over and say 'thank you'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise City

Chapter 1

 

Alsch Hoston was furious. Another day of being injured at work. Seriously injured too. And they said working security details was the most boring job in the world. He would really like to kill those people who said that right about now. Better than lying on the treatment bed waiting for his right shoulder to mend.

  
The Humonster that bit him had been really aggressive and smart. They always were if they still have some humanity left in them as they slowly turned into the monster they had aspired to be. And the one who bit him last night had to be a hormonally-crazed Humonster too. Alsch hated her instantly as she screeched loudly whenever he made a move. His ears protector actually broke at some point during the fight. In fact, his ears were injured worse than his shredded shoulder muscles. Talk about dealing with a hormonal girl.

  
Illegal body modifications had long been out of control in today’s black market. Piercings and ink of a few years ago were nothing in comparison to horrible biological appendages and bodily functions modifications. Nearly anything could be made possible nowadays. Though why people would want to look like animals or some non-human creatures, he would never understand. Even if they said it was for the good of humanity Alsch thought all these biological advancement did was bringing out those crazies to the fore. As if there were not enough crazies in the world already.

  
Trying to relax and let go of his bad mood, he let himself sink into the bed and tried to think about other things. Might as well catch some sleep now. It was going to be a couple hours more before he would be fully recovered. Then those newly fixed muscles would be sore and his ears would be ringing for a while more, but he would be good as ever by tonight.

  
Alsch was pretty sure a day off was in order for him following these injuries. And so perhaps tonight he could go out for a bit of a drink and get lucky. Dangerous situations always put him in the mood.

  
He smiled wickedly as he thought about the possibility of meeting a handsome guy with an awesome package and getting a thorough pounding for the first time in months. His body tingled and warmed up as he thought about what kind of night he was in for tonight.

 

 

  
Alsch was nursing a glass of fake scotch at the bar as he eyed the patrons. Fake because real scotch was beyond his meager earnings nowadays, but they taste good nonetheless. Just not as deeply satisfying as the real thing. And made from recycled sources just like everything else cheap.

  
The bar was not as hopping as it was on weekends. Not many good choices of bed mates that he could see. There goes his hope of a fun night. He was getting hot and bothered too, just thinking about going at it all night long and then some, as he got the next two days off. Figures. Just when something good out came out of him getting a torn-to-shred shoulder. Disappointed, he contemplated a change of hunting ground before most patrons went home to their bed for the night.

  
Thirty minutes later Alsch was ready to walk out. Just as he turned to leave, his eyes were drawn towards the door where a nice-looking guy was standing. Great-looking guy, in fact. A fresh meat as far as Alsch was concerned, because he would have remembered seeing such a sweet specimen if he ever saw him before. The guy’s dark and longish wavy hair looked a trifle messy, and his clothes were simple – black leather jacket over a dark shirt – but still he was a gorgeous silhouette in the gloom.

  
Eyeing downward, Alsch saw tight dark pants, and some nice-looking leather boots. _Delicious-looking long legs in tight sturdy pants and well-worn boots,_ he amended. Simple and typical of a bar patron, but still he looked like a million bucks in them unlike other people. Perhaps it was because the clothes were a perfect fit, or because they really cost a million dollars. Or it could simply be that Alsch was getting turned on.

  
Alsch smiled to himself as he kept on staring. The guy was looking around as if unsure where to go. Maybe he was new at the bar? Alsch pondered the possibilities of showing the new guy around. That could be fun. But then, that was not his plan tonight. He noticed the guy’s sure steps as he finally moved towards the bar. His walk was casual and graceful, making him look almost regal in the gloom.

  
Alsch was getting more and more interested by the second. Time to make a move. He parked his butt on the seat again and sat back, openly ogled the guy, and made sure he looked delicious as he sat there staring. His quarry never faltered in his step as he realized he was being observed by Alsch, or by the whole room as it turned out.

  
Ignoring his impulse to scowl at others, Alsch gave his best come hither smile when they finally made eye contact. Now to see whether gorgeous guy like his rough-and-tumble look. Alsch stayed his smile as gorgeous guy answered with a smirk of his own and altered his course. Presumably towards the one empty seat beside Alsch. Good going.

 

 

 


End file.
